1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal processing apparatus capable of simultaneously muting audio signals of channels belonging to one group among a plurality of channels which process audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital mixer is known which is used to adjust voice signals in recording of music or at concerts. A conventional digital mixer has a mute master function.
The mute master function simultaneously switches mute on/off states of all channels belonging to a mute group. A mute group is a group composed of an arbitrary input channel and an arbitrary output channel. An input channel and an output channel can exist together in one mute group. A plurality of channels which needs to switch their mute on/off states is grouped into one mute group. For example, eight mute groups 1 to 8 can be generated, and a mute group is generated depending on a scene using the mute group. Examples of the mute group include a mute group including all channels, a mute group including channels muted during a talk or applause inserted in a song, etc.
In the mute groups 1 to 8, an input channel/output channel is allocated to a selected mute group by pressing a [SEL] key provided to a channel strip of the input channel/output channel. Subsequently, when one of mute group master buttons 1 to 8 is pressed, mute on/off states of all channels belonging to the corresponding mute group are inverted.